O'Malleyladdin
Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Aladdin Duchess-aristocats-3.2.jpg|Duchess as Princess Jasmine Top Cat 1.jpg|Top Cat as Genie RedCat.png|Red as Jafar Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Iago Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Abu Sylvester-the-cat-tiny-toon-adventures-49.6.jpg|Sylvester as The Sultan Dino as Rajah.jpeg|Dino as Rajah Robin Hood.JPG|Robin Hood as The Peddler Rudolph 1.jpg|Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer as The Magic Carpet Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Razoul Wolves as Razoul's Guards.jpeg|Wolves as Razoul's Guards Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Prince Achmed Pete.jpg|Pete as Old Jafar The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Oman the Melon Seller Discord 5C-would I lie to you-5C- S4E01.png|Discord as Farouk the Apple Seller CRESCENT I.jpg|Crescent as The Cave of Wonders Hanglar as Snake Jafar.jpeg|Hanglar as Snake Jafar King Dark.jpg|King Dark as Genie Jafar Young Hathi as Elephant Abu.jpeg|Young Hathi as Elephant Abu Ultraman 80 as itself.jpeg|Ultraman 80 as itself Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of "Aladdin (1992)" Cast *Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Aladdin's Help - Ultraman 80 *Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Genie - Top Cat *Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Bartok (Anastasia) *The Sultan - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Rajah - Dino (The Flintstones) *The Peddler - Robin Hood *Magic Carpet - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Razoul - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Razoul's Guards - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *The Cave of Wonders - Crescent (Ultraman 80) *Prince Achmed - Danger Mouse *Two watched Prince Achmed - The Great Prince (Bambi) and Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Gazeem the Thief - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Old Jafar - Pete (Disney) *Elephant Abu - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Woman at the Window - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2), Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) and Mrs.Brisby (The Secret Of NIMH) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Callie Briggs, Ann Gora and Dr. Abby Sinian (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Necklace Man and Woman - Xiro and Kairel (El Arca) *Fat Ugly Lady - Cindy Bear *The Two Hungry Children - Benjamin Stiton and Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stiton) *Omar the Melon Seller - The Cat In The Hat *Pot Seller - Quick Draw McGraw *Nut Seller - Hong Kong Phooey *Necklace Seller - Paddington Bear *Fish Seller - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Fire Eater - Donald Duck (Disney) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Tyke (Tom and Jerry) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mucho Genie - Dr. Emmett Brown (Back to the Future) *Dummy Genie - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Genie as Ed Sullivan - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Waiter Genie - Frosty the Snowman *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo), Rita (Animaniacs) and Nanny (Count Duckula) *William F. Buckley Genie - Peter Potamus *Stewardess Genie - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) *Sheep Genie - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) *Red Genie - He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Little Genie - Pertie (The Land Before Time) *Pinocchio's Head Genie - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Magic Genie - Maisy *Wrong Genie - Jock (Lady & The Tramp) *French Genie - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) *Game Show Host Genie - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Ostrich Abu - Tookie (George of the Jungle) *Turtle Abu - Franklin *Car Abu - James (Thomas & Friends) *Old Man Genie - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Little Boy Genie - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Fat Man Genie - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *TV Parade Host Harry - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *53 Purple Peacocks - Hens (Home on the Range) *TV Parade Host June - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Godzilla (1962-1975) *Leopard Genie - Secret Squirrel *Goat Genie - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Harem Genie - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Bears (Brother Bear) & Lambert the Sheepish Lion (Disney) *Brass Bands - Racoons (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *40 Fakirs - Tiger & Talbot (The Sword in the Stone) *Cooks and Bakers - Flowers (Alice in Wonderland) *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Birds (Adventures in Music) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rodera (Ultraman Taro) *Super-Spy Genie - Doragoris (Ultraman Ace) *Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Table Lamp Genie - Narse (Ultraseven) *Bee Genie - Crickett Crockett (Cricket On The Hearth) *Submarine Genie - Magular (Ultraman) *Band Genie - Woody Woodpecker *Library Genie - Magilla Gorilla *Tongue Genie - Spider-Man *One of Flamingos - Owls (Pocahontas) *Gigantic Genie - Bemstar (Return of Ultraman) *Rajah as Cub - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *Abu as Toy - R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Snake Jafar - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) *Cheerlander Genies - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Genie Jafar - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) Chapters: O'Malleyladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night O'Malleyladdin part 2 - Thomas O'Malley on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" O'Malleyladdin part 3 - Thomas O'Malley's Fights with Prince Danger Mouse/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" O'Malleyladdin part 4 - Princess Duchess's Dream O'Malleyladdin part 5 - Sylvester and Red's Conversation/Duchess Runs Away O'Malleyladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Red's Evil Plan O'Malleyladdin part 7 - Thomas O'Malley Arrested (Part 1) O'Malleyladdin part 8 - Thomas O'Malley Arrested (Part 2) O'Malleyladdin part 9 - Thomas O'Malley Escapes with an Cat O'Malleyladdin part 10 - Crescent of Wonders (Part 1) O'Malleyladdin part 11 - Crescent of Wonders (Part 2) O'Malleyladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Top Cat (Part 1: "Friend Like Me") O'Malleyladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Top Cat (Part 2) O'Malleyladdin part 14 - Sylvester Upbraids Red O'Malleyladdin part 15 - Thomas O'Malley's First Wish O'Malleyladdin part 16 - Sylvester Makes his Movie/Prince Thomas O'Malley O'Malleyladdin part 17 - Sylvester Rides on Rudolph O'Malleyladdin part 18 - Thomas O'Malley Argues with Top Cat/Thomas O'Malley Goes to Duchess O'Malleyladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World O'Malleyladdin part 20 - Thomas O'Malley Almost Spills the Beans/Thomas O'Malley and Duchess's Kiss O'Malleyladdin part 21 - Thomas O'Malley Gets Ambushed/Top Cat Saves Thomas O'Malley's Life O'Malleyladdin part 22 - Red Gets Exposed O'Malleyladdin part 23 - Thomas O'Malley's Depression/Pauley Steals the Lamp O'Malleyladdin part 24 - Sylvester's Announcement/Top Cat's New Master is Red O'Malleyladdin part 25 - Red's Dark Wishes O'Malleyladdin part 26 - Prince Thomas O'Malley (Reprise) O'Malleyladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth O'Malleyladdin part 28 - Thomas O'Malley vs Red (Part 1) O'Malleyladdin part 29 - Thomas O'Malley vs Red (Part 2) O'Malleyladdin part 30 - Thomas O'Malley vs Red (Part 3) O'Malleyladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah O'Malleyladdin part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: Aladdin (1992) Movies/TV Shows Used: Robin Hood All Dogs go to Heaven 2 Darkwing Duck Kimba the White Lion The New Advetures of Kimba the White Lion Leo the Lion Jungle Emperor Leo Ultraman 80 The Aristocats The Jungle Book Beauty and the Beast Anastasia The Lion King The Lion King 1 1/2 The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride The Secret of NIMH SWAT Kats Tom & Jerry Kids El Arca Yogi Bear Geronimo Stiton Bambi Danger Mouse Looney Tunes The Flintstones The Cat in the Hat Quick Draw McGraw Hong Kong Phooey Paddington Bear Teacher's Pet Donald Duck Cartoons Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Tom & Jerry My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic A Goofy Movie An Extremely Goofy Movie The Prince and the Pauper Mickey Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers House of Mouse Top Cat The Great Mouse Detective Back to the Future Teletubbies Inspector Gadget Frosty the Snowman Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pete's Dragon Dot & The Kangaroo Animaniacs Count Duckula Peter Potamus Meet the Feebles Charlotte's Web He-Man and the Master of the Universe The Land Before Time An American Tail Maisy Lady and the Tramp E.T. the Extra Terrestrial The Wonderful World of Color Jonah:A Veggietales Movie Tangled DuckTales Fantasia The Swan Princess Thomas & Friends The Jungle Cubs Disney's Bonkers Pinocchio The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse Dumbo Winnie the Pooh Home on the Range Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers King Kong vs Godzilla Secret Squirrel Pound Puppies The Simpsons Gremlins Tarzan The Emperor's New Groove Brother Bear Lambert the Sheepish Lion The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue The Sword in the Stone Alice in Wonderland Adventures in Music Ultraman Taro Ultraman Ace Surviving Sid Ultraseven Cricket on the Hearth Ultraman Woody Woodpecker Magilla Gorilla Spider Man Pocahontas Return of Ultraman Son of Godzilla Star Wars Ultraman Leo Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater The Rescuers The Last Unicorn Hanuman and the 5 RidersCategory:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:BeastandBelleRockz